<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Kisses by Gamershipper26636</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381898">Coffee Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamershipper26636/pseuds/Gamershipper26636'>Gamershipper26636</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Cock Sucking, Coffee Shop, F/M, Flirting, Mating Press, Spanking, Switch Stuff, breast play?, daddy calling, idk what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamershipper26636/pseuds/Gamershipper26636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a new coffee shop opens in town you decide to go check it out nor did you know who you would meet there...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi All!<br/>this one was definitely a bit of a challenge but I'm happy to have it done! writer's block got to me and then I lost the original! hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You couldn’t help the yawn that escaped your throat as you let yourself out of your apartment building for the final day of the week. The train trip to your work was a measly 30 minutes and as usual uneventful, you yawned again as you greeted your co-workers, to which some greeted you back and some ignored you and chatted amongst themselves, you caught words such as “new coffee shop” and “hot barrister.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled as you greeted your assistant who was blushing as you passed her quirking a brow at her in question as you sat down at your desk “what are you blushing about?” You asked as you began pulling files. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a new coffee shop down the road, cute guys work there” she explained quickly and you hummed in response. Coffee shops like that popped up often around these parts though they usually didn’t last long claims of sexual harassment, abuse and cheating often shut them down. This one should be no different you thought or so you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When lunch finally rolled around, you couldn’t be happier to get out into the sunshine despite the bustling city and the loud honking of car horns turning to your right outside of your place of employment you began your usual walk down towards the place you usually eat at deciding to make a quick stop at the new coffee shop to see what it was about. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The outside of the coffee shop was pretty standard with simple metallic tables and chairs set out, you had expected the coffee shop to be busy, after all with how many coworkers had been talking about it this morning you braced yourself for chaos. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What you hadn’t expected was for it to nearly be dead when you opened the door, a couple of people stood around waiting and a few sat on the plush red couches sat in the corners. You watched as a shorter, orange-haired man ran around in excitement with a long-handed broom in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello,” he looked up from cleaning his brown eyes meeting yours “my name is Hinata, I’ll be your server. Are you eating in or taking away?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just in for coffee,” you said and Hinata just smiled, “sure just head down there,” he said pointing in the direction of the counter. “Kuroo can help you out down there” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you,” you said with a smile back at him before glancing at him up and down. Wait, was he wearing a maid outfit? Before you could ask him about it the man ran off towards the back room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As you made your way to the count you began to understand what the talk was about. The man at the counter was most definitely hot, hazelnut brown eyes and midnight black hair, easily over 6 feet tall, and was built like he worked out every day. “Hello gorgeous what can I get for you?” The words sounded like he tried purring them, before you could answer an almighty slap sounded from behind him and he began caressing the back of his head to stop the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I told you about flirting with customers” the stern voice belonged to a woman in her late 20’s, with black hair, and grey eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow Kiyoko you didn’t have to hit me” he sounded annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well stop scaring off my customers” the woman growled at him grabbing him by the arm she called “Bokuto can you come to take over here” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You heard some rustling from the back and a man with beautiful golden eyes and alternating white and black hair stepped out. He stood over 6 feet and watched you with an almost childlike curiosity; he looked like a horned owl. “Hello,” he said with a chirp to his voice “names Bokuto Koutarou, what can I get for you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is y/n and I’ll take a coffee please,” you said in an exasperated tone, “ 2 shots of espresso one sugar and light milk” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He said the price you tapped your card and he began making your coffee “please excuse Kuroo he’s not generally like that,” he explained “we had a whole heap of people in this morning who inflated his ego,” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” you said, not meeting his eyes. Dirty thoughts were beginning to plague your mind, the things you wanted to do to this man, the things you wanted this man to do to you. What the fuck was this, this isn’t a fairy tale. Love at first doesn’t exist. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” He was leaning over the bench now, your takeaway coffee cup in hand “you like what you see?” His voice held a flirty teasing tone </span>
  <em>
    <span>had you been staring without realizing it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You could feel the blush rising to your cheeks. “Little owl” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had his voice dropped?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You felt like you could have died on the spot, but no, you would let Bokuto win and walk towards him from your previous spot you spoke. “I very much do, what about you, Daddy owl.” The man nearly dropped your drink as he stepped back eyes blowing impossibly wide as if by some unseen force a pink blush growing across his face, had *He never flirted back too?* </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess this means w-we should exchange numbers” he managed to get out handing you his phone as you did the same “and set up a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You handed this phone back to him and said, “yeah, does tonight sound good?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight? Of course I-“ you nearly moaned at the taste of your coffee that you had grabbed from the bench it was near perfection. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto watched as you tasted his coffee “you like it?” He asked, a smile growing wide and you nodded enthusiastically taking another sip. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the best barista around baby! And I’ll prove it to you!” He shouted and you simply smiled at him “we’ll see” you said with a hum before turning and walking out of the store. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto slumped against the nearby wall as Kiyoko and Kuroo made an appearance, “that is the only time I will let flirting like that happen,” Kiyoko spoke looking at Bokuto “congrats on your date tho” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on why-“ Kuroo tried to put his opinion in but was cut off by a deadly look from Kiyoko “yeah congrats dude it’s about time,” Kuroo said as Bokuto made his way back to the dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A date, he actually had a date tonight?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your nerves were all over the place as you raced about your apartment later that afternoon, your roommate following close behind muttering how lucky you were to get a date with someone like him. Well, whatever that means. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell ring and you raced to answer it opening the door you could have drooled at the sight. Bokuto was standing there in a brown leather jacket and black ripped jeans, holding a motorcycle helmet under one of his arms, his hair looked messed up and he was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” He asked, you guys had been texting back and forth all afternoon but now he was here you felt shy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, “you ride a motorbike?” You asked giving your roommate a wave and shutting the door behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Harley, I hope you don’t mind” he spoke as though he was unsure, as you began your descent towards the ground floor. “I think it’ll be fun,” you chirped in his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be!” he said, "you will be sitting up front if that's okay, it'll make it easier to turn and maneuver the bike." You nodded in agreement as you followed him over to the sleek black bike and he handed you a helmet. Sliding the helmet onto your head you slipped a leg over the bike feeling it hum to life below you as Bokuto put the key in the ignition. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sheer power of the bike threatened to overwhelm you, even as you took off your heart jackhammered against your ribcage you could feel every little movement as Bokuto moved above you, his body was pressed against yours, abs pressed against your lower back and long arms and hands sitting near yours on the handlebars. the wind rushed past you as Bokuto weaved in and out of traffic before you knew it Bokuto parked outside of a house just outside of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hum of the bike came to a stop and Bokuto licked his lips in nervousness as he watched you climb off the bike and hand him the helmet, "it's not much" he said looking back at the brick house "I thought for our first date I could cook for you it's a hobby I picked up" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart jolted at his sweetness as you followed up to the front door "Bokuto-" you started watching as he unlocked and opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't call me that," he started softly cutting you off "please call me my first name." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You could only gasp when you entered his home, posters hung around the massive kitchen and lounge room. The posters were of him, Kuroo, and of other strong athletic-looking men. Looking around you met his eyes, a blush covered his cheeks, he looked down at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"you played volleyball?" you asked walking towards the counter taking a seat on a barstool. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto turned away, blush still apparent on his face "yes I did for a long time, we made it to top 20 in Japan at one stage" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>you frown confused "what happened, how did you end up as a barista?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto sucked in a breath "something happened within a game that I didn't like and I took things too far, I was forced into early retirement. Hinata is close friends with Kiyoko and managed to get me a job with her" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "oh no, I'm so sorry" your eyes met his, watching as he pulled a pan out of a draw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing can be done really” Bokuto shrugged as if it didn't bother him, his glassy eyes told you otherwise. “I still play local games, and keep myself busy with work, but some days I miss it bad you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching forward you grabbed his hand from across the bench intertwining your fingers, “I'm here if you ever need to talk okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were beginning to wash dishes when he pounced, he started by licking up your ear and kissing the nape of your neck “I know you have been watching me all afternoon little owl, you've been watching me with those lustful eyes” His voice held a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping any dishes into the water you turned around to him “oh you noticed that? Do you like my eyes on you daddy owl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feral growl leaped from his throat, his hips suddenly rutting against your core "you like that little owl, you like when your daddy makes you moan like that make his big cock make you feel so good" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressed up against the bench his large arms caging you in you could only cry "Please daddy,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please daddy what little owl? what do you want?" despite his words he had whirled you around still grinding against you, he peppered gentle kisses to your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, I want you" you gasped as he trailed kisses down your neck gently sucking and leaving already forming bruises, his hand slipping under your shirt to grab your bra strap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? we can stop-" he started, leaning forward you kissed his lips gently "yes, don't doubt yourself, you are doing fine"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling your bra off he growled as he experimentally fondled your breast in his hand you moaned as he pinched the bud between his fingers the combined pain and pleasure making you wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom” Bokuto growled as he picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist and he awkwardly carried you to his room placing you gently on the bed after you both removed your clothes he hovered over you, lust-filled eyes half-lidded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Pushing him down onto the bed you hovered over him, your eyes met and you smirked wordlessly you positioned yourself over the top of him “you better eat me out like I’m your god” your voice was husky as you reached forward to suck at his cock. You moaned as you felt his tongue lap at your clit and folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you felt your rising orgasm approaching Bokuto's hips began to thrust upwards and into your mouth, his cock twitching with his own approaching orgasm. You stopped and Bokuto gave a whine, “Why did you stop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I give you permission to thrust those greedy hips towards my throat?” you gave him a condescending look as you looked back at the man with his face between your thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but-” Bokuto went to speak but you pushed yourself against his face to shut him up, a moan escaping your own mouth. As he begins to lick at your clit you get lost in your own pleasure and grind against his mouth a shudder running down your spine as you cum with a shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping you over he growled against the back of your neck “denying me my orgasm little owl, how about I fuck that pretty little pussy of yours make you cry out my name? How about you beg for it?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp stinging radiated across your ass, “come on little owl beg, beg for your daddy owl to fuck you so good”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please” you could feel his cock head rubbing against your entrance</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Bokuto slapped your ass again leaving it red, “beg properly little owl” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please daddy owl” your plea fell onto his ears and he managed to thrust his cock halfway  inside you gasping at your tightness </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh fuck baby owl your so tight” his voice sounded strained and he grunted as he rocked his hips back into you he moaned as he entered you again “fuck, fuck, fuck baby owl you feel so good” his pace picked up and he pushed your head into the bed fucking you deeper and hitting your cervix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel your orgasm rising in your lower stomach “B-Bokuto im going to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Removing his hand from your head he reached back and played with your clit, “It's alright cum for me baby owl, cum for me!” With a shuddering moan, you came followed by Bokuto who shoved himself deep inside you and released a loud moan of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were trembling against the bed as you fell against it, you felt Bokuto move away from the bed, despite your own body still trembling in pleasure as you tried to reach for him. You felt nothing but empty sheets, seconds later you felt a warm cloth being pressed against your sex as if not to stimulate you further, the cloth then traveled gently up your stomach to your face where you turned to look into gentle golden eyes. “I will be right back okay?” His voice was gentle however it somehow did nothing to reassure you, and you clung to his arm as if it was a lifeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto wanted nothing more than to snuggle down with you, however, his need to care for you overan that. Gently grabbing your chin he looked you in the eyes again “can I go get you water, and a blanket?” his words only made you grip his arm tighter. Gently sighing Bokuto picked you and placed you in his lap, hugging you tight to his chest he kissed the nape of your neck and murmured sweet things in your ear all the while humming to an unknown song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around in his arms you wrapped your own arms around his neck and your legs around his hips. kissing his collarbone and chest you spoke, “I'm sorry for being so clingy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halting his humming, Bokuto's eyes blazed “don't ever apologize for something so silly baby owl. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking into his eyes you halted before answering “just feeling tired” you murmured eyes half-lidded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto pulled you to his chest and rolled you both sideways so you were both lying on the bed. “It's okay to sleep baby, I'll be right here when you wake,” with those words you let the darkness consume you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>